worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Acclamator Class Assault Ship
Background The Acclamator I-class assault ship, also known as the Republic assault ship, Acclamator I-class Star Destroyer, or Acclamator I-class medium frigate, was a starship created for the Galactic Republic by Rothana Heavy Engineering. It was the predecessor of the Star Destroyer line. The 752-meter-long Acclamator I-class assault transport carried thousands of Republic clone troopers into battle. The Acclamator I favored a wedge or dagger shaped design, like the Republic warships during the Mandalorian Wars, due to its effectiveness—it allowed concentration of firepower while minimizing target profile. This basic design was used in a number of larger craft predating it and would define Imperial ships for decades to come. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance, New republic Ship Type: Acclamator Class: Assault Ship Manufacturer: Rothana Heavy Engineering Crew: 700 + 16 000 troops, pilots and technical crews Cargo: 11 250 tons Cost - 29 million new, 19 million used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull (1) - 82 500 Sensor/Communications Array - 10 000 Turbloasers - 500 ea Lasers - 300 ea Proton Torpedo Launchers - 750 ea Engines - 12 000 ea Shields - 19 150 per side (114 900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere 1200kph with shields off, Mach 8 with shields on FTL - 200 LY per hour with a back up system of 40 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 2 years days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 752m Height: 200m landed, 183m in flight Width: 460m Weight: 2 million tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolasers (12) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 300 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 70km DAMAGE: 7d6x100+300 per missile RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee per launcher PAYLOAD: 100 torpedoes BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Lasers (24) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 65 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors.. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 400,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: Standard Assault Configuration 320 74-Z Speeder Bikes 80 LAAT Gunships 48 AT-TE Walkers 36 SPHA Walkers Carrier Configuration 156 Starfighters (Typically V-19 Torrent) REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)